


We are Hunters

by CrowleysBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Collar, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Sexual Content, Submission, dom!Dean, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysBabe/pseuds/CrowleysBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We both had a deal. Once for month we meet each other and do what we like most: A very good sex. It works for both of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Hunters

I was a little tired. The trip was long. But I had to came. It was important. Don't think that was the end of the world. It was just a road trip to see Dean. But see Dean was important.  
We both had a deal. Once for month we meet each other and do what we like most: A very good sex. It works for both of us.  
So when Dean handcuff my hands behind my back, cover my eyes with a blindfold and tell me not to move I'm alredy wet. Very wet.  
He leaves the room to take a shower and let me like that. But he knows that I love it. I fucking love it.  
After a while - look like forever - Dean is back. I can hear his steps. Also I can hear the bag of tricks. The Bag! I believe he dropped it at somewhere.  
"I just wanted you to know how pretty you are like this", he says. His sexy voice coming from my left. I don't answer. I just wanted jump at his neck and kiss him. But I stopped myself "I'm haven't gagged you. You can talk, sweetheart". His hand running acros my cheek. I love when he's gentle.  
"I don't want to talk, Sir", I tell him "I just want to hear your voice. I missed you, Sir"  
"I missed you too, sweetie", he answer kissing the top of my head. "By the way, you were such a good girl the last time we were togheter that I want reward you"  
"Do you, Sir", I ask. I love rewards. Even the punishments being my favorite thing.  
"Of course, sugar", his finger going through my blonde hair. "You're awsome. I want you to know how awsome you are". I smile. He being a badboy and spanking my ass makes wet. But Dean being gentle and rewarding me makes me know why I come back every month. "You can ask me anything.", he tells me. "Whatever you want"  
"Whatever I want?", I repeat. "Why, Sir?"  
"I told you. I want reward you", he answer. "I'll give you a massage and you can think about it"  
"Yes, Sir", I say. Dean always give me good and longs massages. He knows how rough is being a sub - even when we like that. So in our "sessions" he give me massages all the time. So when his large and warm hands are on my shoulders I relax. He press his thumb exacly were is good. And I try think about what I want. I could ask another massage. No. Being in the charge? No. I alredy had been in the charge - by the way, Dean is a great sub. We had done so many thing that is hard to ask a new thing.  
"What should I ask, Sir?", I ask him. 'Cause I have no idea what I should ask. For one moment his hand were still on my shoulders. He was really surprised. But he keep going with the massage.  
"Whatever you want", he answer me. "I want to give you something that you want"  
"Alright, Sir", I answer.  
I was lost. I coudn't think about nothing but his hands on me. I couldn't keep focus in my own my mind while he keep his hands on me. So I just decided that I would enjoy the massage and see about that later. I lost my mind when his hands were on my shoulders blade. Pressing his fingers in the points where I had tension. All those painful knots melts on his his hands. I melts too.  
After a long and delicious minutes of massage he stops. I was about to ask something stupid when he release my hands. I can hear his steps until he stops in front of me and remove the blindfold. When I look at him he's so hot. All that time he wasn't wearing nothing more than black boxers. Those pretty green eyes staring at me. Being delicated he puts the both hands on my waist while I grab his forearm and put my weight on it when he puts me up. Still with a hand on my waist he takes me to the bed. And we both sit down.  
"So, what do you want ask me?", he ask. His hand tracing the angle of my cheekbone  
"Surprise me, Sir", I answer  
"No. Seriously, what?", he ask again  
"A surprise, Sir", I say it again. I'm not joking. "Do something you haven't done before"  
"That was umpredictable", he seems surprised. But I can say for sure that he liked it.  
"Alright, sweetheart, give one minute to think about it", he says still smiling  
"Take all the time that you need, Sir", I say  
"That's my good girl", he whisper in my ear and kiss my neck. "But wait a second". He get up and take The Bag on his hands. Stop for a minute, thinking. Looking for something. I don't know. And he look at me again. "A or B? Pick one"  
I don't understand. But I do what he tell me 'cause I'm sure that's gonna worth.  
"A, Sir", I tell him. His smile makes think that I choose the right one.  
"Very good. Now, take off your bra and pantie", he orders. I obey getting up and dropping my underwear in the floor. He get a hook outside the bag and put that in the ceiling. Stuck at the hook there's two shackles. "Come here, sweetheart", he calls me in a sweet way. I go. "Put your hands above your head". I do it and he lock the tight chains around my both wrists. I'm kind of short so when I bounded to the celing I'm almost out of the ground. The head of my toes are the only part of my body that touch the floor. "Good girl", he whispers. He walks aways and take something that I don't know what it is until he locks the leather collar tightly around my neck and put a leash on it. I gasp when he put clamps on my pert nipples, the chain connecting them weight with a large black ball gag that he had placed in my mouth. I can spit it out at anytime but it'll make a lot of weight on my nipples and will hurt like hell. I havo to say: that's awsome. Really. I'm totally wet. You can say that I'm crazy. But I don't care. I love it.  
"Are you okay about that all?", Dean ask me removing the gag from my mouth and keeping that green gaze on mine.  
"I'm fine, Sir", I answer "Don't worry"  
"If you're not spit it out and say the safe word", he says "Do you remember the safe word?"  
"Hunter, Sir", I tell him obiently. And yes. Our safe word is 'hunter'. We are hunters. That's why.  
"That's my good girl", he says kissing me in the forehead. "Don't think twice before use the safe word. I won't get angry"  
"Yes, Sir", he never get angry when I use the safe word. He's always so protective. Took so long before he could put a gag on me 'cause he was afraid that I could not be able to do a sign using my hand. Even when he gag me Dean always make sure that I can spit it out or remove by myself. So sweet.  
"I'm gonna fuck you by behind. Are you okay about this?", he ask me still holding the gag to not hurt my nipples.  
"I'm okay about this, Sir", I agree. He know that I love when he does that.  
"Can I put the gag back?", he ask me using a sweet tone  
"Yes, Sir", I answer. He ask me to open my mouth and I obey. He places the large ball gag on my tongue and I close my lips around it.  
He go to my back, put his gentle hands on my hips and kiss me on the shoulder and spine.  
"Spread your legs", he ask me. It's hard spread the legs when I'm not even touching the floor but I do my best. Aparently that's enough "Good girl". I feel his erection getting inside me slowly. My whole body lock and relax again. He's putting his enormous cock inside me in a gentle way. Going slow and moving his hips to ajust. The feeling is stunning and wonderful. When he's all inside my hole I fell like he's gonna rend me in two but the feeling is still good. He moves himself slow and then fast and the slow again. Up and down. He knows how to make a girl have multiple orgasms. Oh, God, he knows.  
"Don't came yet", he tells me. "If you're near to came let know. But do not came without permission". I nod and that's good enough for him.  
Now he's slowly putting his cock in and out. Oh, Dean knows how to do it. He's so good. So awsome. But the bad new is I'm near to came. But I can't came until he says so. Then I spit the ball gag out, the heavy ball making a painful weight hang on my nipples.  
"I'm close, Sir", I yell out. "I'm very close. Please..."  
"Not yet, sweetheart", he tells me. Now he's going faster.  
"Please... I need, Sir", I beg. I can't hold on anymore.  
"Yes, you can", he says. "Just a little bit. I know you can"  
He going too fast for me. I really need to came. If I don't I'll go insane. I can't hold on.  
"Please, Sir. I can't... Can't... It's too much", I'm barelly holding on "Let... Let me, please, Sir"  
"Let you what?", he's testing me. I'm going nuts.  
"I.Want.Came.Sir", I answer. Doing my best to control myself.  
He goes up and down. Fast and then faster. Putting his hard and enormous cock deepper and deepper inside of me. He's making me go crazy.  
"Came, baby", he whisper in my ear and that's all that I need to hear.  
"So, how much was that?", he ask me. After a while when we are laying side by side on the bed.  
"Ten", I answer. Then I think again. "No. That was Awsome!".  
END!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy.  
> Leave a coment, I would love to know what you think about that.  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
